Christmas Eve In Washington
by penandra
Summary: Every family establishes their own traditions. I would imagine that merging together those of a special agent who adores the holiday and a scientist who is an avowed atheist could be quite the challenge, especially at this time of year. Let's take a peek inside to see what develops.


_A/N: In another life, I lived and worked in Washington, D.C. While I am not a fan of that white stuff that falls out of the sky, I have a soft spot in my heart for how it looks from inside a cozy warm home, especially during the Christmas holidays. So, with Christmas music playing on my iPod while I was working on this fic, I loved that "Christmas Eve in Washington" was one of the selections. If you are unfamiliar with the song, you can find it here christmaseveinwashington . net (remove spaces)._

_I did check with Sheytune to make sure the music referenced in this little fic was not on her playlist for her Christmas Carols series._

_I do not own Bones (but if anyone does and is wondering, I would love to have it as a gift - I don't even mind if it's a re-gifted present!)  
_

_Merry Christmas to the Bones fandom._

* * *

"Traditions are important." Brennan said passionately. "Every culture has traditions that they pass on to the next generation, Booth. It's what defines us as a people, as a tribe, and as a family. I know this holiday is important to you and I promise that we will establish more traditions next year when Christine is more aware of what's going on around her."

Booth smiled at the earnest look on his partner's face. Their home was decorated for the upcoming holiday. The day after Thanksgiving, Angela arrived at oh-dark-thirty to take Brennan to the Black Friday sales. While they were gone, Booth pulled the ladder out of the garage and, with the help of their next door neighbor, had hung the outdoor lights.

The first Saturday in December, they had bundled up Christine and gone to a farm in the Virginia countryside to cut down a Christmas tree. They'd stopped at a farmer's stand on the way back into the District to pick up some fresh cider. Now here they were, a fire crackling in the fireplace, mugs of hot chocolate steaming at their sides, as they sat cross-legged on the floor doing the last of the present wrapping while Christine slept in her nearby playpen.

Glancing over the pajamas Brennan was wearing, and looking back at his daughter wrapped in a little red Santa suit, Booth asked, "Were the holiday jammies one of the traditions in your family, Bones?"

Brennan looked over at her partner. Her breath caught in her throat at the look of love he gave their daughter. "Yes," she answered. "On Christmas Eve, each of us would open one gift. Mom, Dad, Russ, and I. Our Christmas Eve gift was always holiday pajamas. Mom would make a pot of hot chocolate and we'd pop some popcorn or have Christmas cookies, and we'd watch holiday movies on TV. Actually," her voice turned conspiratorial, "I think the jammies were for the pictures in the morning when we opened all of our other gifts!"

Booth laughed and watched as her eyes lit up. "So, is this going to become one of our traditions?"

Nodding, Brennan handed him a gift from under the tree. "I hope you don't mind, Booth. I know you don't like to sleep in pajamas," she raised her eyebrows as her eyes swept down his physique. "And, frankly, I like the way you sleep." She grinned and her teeth caught her lower lip. "But I like the idea of us having this as a tradition." She looked at him almost shyly through her lashes.

He smiled as he opened the gift she had pushed his way. Reading the pajamas as he lifted them out of the box, he raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. "Really, Bones? You want me to wear these in the family Christmas pictures?"

Brennan looking a little doubtful, responded, "Booth, they're just holiday pajamas. I thought you would like them."

Realizing that she was a little unsure of his response, he smiled reassuringly as he read from the pajamas, "I'm not Santa, but you can sit on my lap." He looked up and winked at her. "Hmmmm, let's see, what else? Santa's got a nice package for you. Oh, Bones," he laughed. "Unwrap this. Oh! I like this one, Bones! I'm sure you're on my naughty list!" His body shuddered as he caught her look. "So, is the movie a requirement, or can we just put that off for another time?" He asked as he moved across the gifts between them to nuzzle her neck.

Smiling at her partner, Brennan pushed herself to her feet, "I'll take care of the lights down here, if you will carry Christine up to her crib, Booth." Even to her own ears, Brennan sounded a little breathless.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Brennan padded softly across the floor and moved up behind Booth. Slipping her arms around his waist she hooked her chin over his shoulder. She felt the vibration from his body, as he continued to croon Silent Night to their sleeping daughter.

"She looks so peaceful, doesn't she? Hard to imagine that twenty minutes ago she was putting up such a fuss, isn't it?" She asked.

Booth tore his eyes away from the softly snoring Christine and turned in her arms. He slipped his hands up her back as he pulled her closer. He kissed her nose and moved downward toward her lips as he whispered back, "I think she's asleep for good this time. Shall we go enjoy our own Christmas Eve tradition?" He nipped at her ear lobe.

Reaching down she took his hand and turned. They moved toward their bedroom.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Hearing the bathroom door open, Brennan glanced up as she finished rubbing lotion into her hands. Her eyes widened as she took in his naked form in the doorway. Well naked except for a Santa cap and one strategically placed large red bow.

Brennan laughed aloud as Booth sidled into the room, bow leading the way, singing, "Here Comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus right down Santa Claus lane . . . . "

* * *

_So, do you think they'll make THAT a tradition, too?_

_The pajamas Booth received are here tinyurl clj5ygp_

_A review would be delightful present for a lonely writer, hiding away in her hovel on this wet and rainy Christmas Eve. ;-D (It's easy, and it's FREE!)_


End file.
